


viper, viper

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Jealousy, is it hurt/comfort when the hurt and the comfort come from the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Gorgon doesn't want to share, even with her Master.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	viper, viper

Gorgon doesn’t take much to the idea of sharing.

_”Then what would you do if she asked you to share her bed?”_

_“If that is what my Master requires, I would not hesitate!”_

It’s not that she’s surprised by what Shuten-douji told her. Of course Chiyome would give that answer to the question. Her loyalty to Ritsuka is absolute; she would die upon her Master’s word.

But the faces Chiyome makes when she’s pinned to the sheets, the way her voice quivers with Gorgon’s head between her thighs, those are things Gorgon won’t share with anyone. Not even their Master.

There’s no point in threatening Ritsuka about it. She’s far too soft to ever actually ask that of any of her Servants, attached or not. For once Gorgon appreciates that about them.

She could make Chiyome beg for her, keep her on the edge of climax and not allow her to come until she admits that Gorgon gives her more pleasure than anyone else ever could… but that’s entirely irrelevant. Even if Ritsuka were the worst lover in Proper Human History, Chiyome’s decision wouldn’t change.

It’s not that she hates Chiyome’s sense of loyalty. Chiyome is a good girl, no matter what her alignment might say, and her dedication to her duty is part of what makes her who she is. The same pride she takes in serving Ritsuka is what has her so attentive to Gorgon’s needs.

Like now. Able to tell that Gorgon was upset but not sure why, she’d offered to massage Gorgon’s shoulders, and her hands are divine.

“Do you feel better now, Lady Gorgon?”

“Do my back next and I’ll consider it.”

"Anything you wish."


End file.
